a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching by remote control a riser pipe to an offshore structure.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Offshore petroleum production systems are comprised primarily of offshore structures having storage or transportation facilities connected by pipelines laid along the sea bottom. The structures provide surface work areas, and are in the form of platforms built up from the sea bottom to the surface. The surface work areas and the underwater pipelines are connected by vertically extending pipes known as riser pipes.
Presently, riser pipes are attached to platforms manually by divers. The riser pipe is suspended in the water by a crane or the like and then positioned and fixed in place by means of bands or straps. This procedure requires a considerable amount of diver-time and is dangerous to the divers.